Backstage dinner
by xsnowy
Summary: He was so adorable like that, so helpless– SieboldValerie/ One-shot


**Backstage dinner**

**He was so adorable like that, so helpless****– SieboldValerie/ One-shot**

**-x-**

"Siebold-san," she bowed in respect towards him. He, in reply, nodded his head towards her general direction as a form of greeting. As much as he tried, he could never get used to her greetings with her using honorifics and bowing to everyone she knows personally. Yes, it was getting annoying. But if he could not ask her to stop, nobody could.

"Hello, Valerie," he grinned slightly. He would never let anyone see him grinning, and since he was facing the pot, she couldn't see it either. But the gods blessed her with amazing eyesight- meaning that she could see the flesh of his cheeks rising ever so slightly. A soft giggle, a soft mocking giggle, escaped from her mouth. And he could see her just raising her oversized sleeve- trying to cover mouth to muffle the sound.

"One summer corn salad please," she leaned on her back, rotating the top half of her body to look at what he was making. Her black hair brushed against his arm for a second before her own hand brushed the large chunk away. He nodded and picked up the large bowl filled with salted, boiled water already filled with the corn, placing it in the middle of his work table. Whatever he was working on could wait for a while- at least for Valerie.

"What does Grant want?" His grey eyes flickered towards her direction, his hands still working on the current order. She visually tensed up, her shoulders slumping seconds after. Valerie adverted her gaze, choosing to look at the kitchen appliances that hung on the wall neatly.

"Well… you see," she sighed, breathing slowly through her mouth. Siebold returned his gaze to the bowl in front of him, adding the freshly diced baby tomatoes- her favourite snack. Using a large wooden spoon, he mixed the vegetables currently in the pot. His right hand reached for the smaller bowl of a diced onion and poured it in while still mixing up the other two ingredients.

"He said that he could not make it because of some other matters to attend to," she gazed at him, expecting a soft mummer of Grant being with Viola. Instead, he continued mixing up the three ingredients in the oversized bowl. Valerie walked over to Siebold and shyly handed him a spoon that had a small helping of basil. He took the spoon without any complaints, not even noticing that Valerie was holding it.

Seeing as he didn't mind her holding the ingredients, she picked up the other spoon with some sort of liquid she did not know. Siebold took it from her again, not saying anything. She took the last spoon with a little more confidence and handed it to him. Finally, after he took the last spoon, he grabbed Valerie's wrist and looked at her. His eyes were burning with what looked like frustrated anger. Not knowing what he was getting at, she grabbed the salt with her free hand and handed it to him.

Siebold sighed and released her wrist, taking the salt shaker in the process. Before she could pick up the pepper, he snatched it away from the table and placed it on his left side so she couldn't take it. Valerie pouted slightly and looked at the bowl, where her salad was almost done. Siebold added a small amount of pepper and salt, poked a fork in and asked Valerie to taste.

"It's as delicious as always, Siebold-san." Valerie smiled at him, the fork still in her mouth. Her pink plush lips curved into a smile- a cat like smile, even if she didn't mean it. Siebold could see it in her grey eyes, 'needs a little more salt, but it's still good.' Of course, she would not say it aloud- she would never say anything _negative_ out loud. He reached out for the salt shaker and opened the top. His fingers pinched a little bit of salt into the salad, spreading it out a little.

"Siebold-san?" Valerie looked at him in curiosity. She placed the spoon on the side of the table but not soon after, it was forced gently into her mouth. She looked down at the spoon that had just stuffed her mouth with food and saw that Siebold was looking down, both his hands at his side. His almost non-existence fringe somehow managed to cast a full shadow over his face, so she could not see what was wrong.

She took the spoon out of her mouth and chewed on the food slowly, making sure she wasn't choking on the cluster of vegetables. She smiled slightly as she walked to the other side of him, and wrapped her arms around him. Valerie had neglected her smile and decided to bite the inner side of her lips. "What's wrong, Siebold-kun?"

She saw him flinch a bit underneath her hold after the honorific. She smirked slightly, her lips still being pulled in by her teeth. Was he, perhaps, blushing? Valerie raised one of her hands, covered by her oversized sleeve, and lightly trailed down his right cheek. A small giggle aroused from her throat as she felt a wave of heat, that was getting warmer everything she brought her hand up, hit her delicate finger.

She leaned in next to his cheek, blew onto it lightly before landing a quick peak on it. .Before her face had left his face, she felt another heat wave rise up and hit her. She laughed lightly, her eyes showing that beautiful gleam that meant she was excited. Her cheeks rose up as her smile widened- she had seen him and sort of exploited his weak spot.

Another laugh rose as his hasty hands tried to grab the wooden bowl. Once he managed to however, he was practically stumbling out of the kitchen like a drunken fool. Valerie followed behind him with her usual soft smile and hooded eyes painted on her face. Mummers were heard among the people eating at the restaurant, wondering what had made the usually calm Elite Four member and high class chef stumble around like a drunken idiot who's had too much liquor.

They managed to reach their table, Valerie still having that soft smile plastered on her face and Siebold still stumbling- he almost tripped over his own two feet a few steps _before_ reaching their table. A couple of giggles came from the table beside them and Valerie turned her head to look at the young girls. She winked at them and let out a soft giggle, and the girls returned to their gossiping.

"Here you are, Mistress Valerie." He placed the bowl down on the table with shaky hands, his breathing matching his actions.

Valerie showed him a toothy grin, pointed at the seat in front of her and said, "Why don't you join me, Siebold-san?"

His eyes widened, his face reddened and his hands started sweating. Valerie smirked, and she kept a laugh inside her chest. The smirk only grew wider as he managed to sit down, his chest heaving up and down.

Only _she_ could make him act like that, so nervous and casual in a way.

Only _he_ could make her feel like she has total control, make her feel free in a way.

_He was so adorable like that, so helpless…_

**-x-**

**A/N: Time for me to jump on the X & Y bandwagon! to be honest, I just finished the game three days ago but you can't blame me. I like to take my own sweet time with these things. Plus, I have so many other games I haven't even finished yet. This was supposed to be a short drabble but it turned out like this after working on it for three days. Never mind that. Yay, FrostedFairyShipping!**


End file.
